Predestine
Predestine is a subject of Operation: Titans and is strictly managed and updated, so we would like you to refrain from tampering with the files of this subject. Please do not click 'view file' unless explicit permission has been given. If you do not have permission, punishments will be carried out. NOTE: All boxes display text used for the form. They will be updated anytime. : Speed: 5'' : Stealth: ''10 : Intelligence: 8'' : Durability: ''3 : Strength: 4'' i. insert text here. P H E N O T Y P E Predestine's build is mainly NightWing-like, but scientists have proven that she is thinner and smaller than the average NightWing, and also has much longer legs. Her head is thin and her snout is described to be long, and she also has long RainWing canine teeth. Her spikes are IceWing-like, and she has a pair of bull-like horns on either side of her head, which have long, IceWing horns poking out behind them. Predestine's tail is unusally thin, and it ends with a blue tuft which emerges from her bull DNA. She also has a long neck which is inherited from the RainWings. Predestine is claimed to be one of the prettier subjects. Her main scales are a dark shade of blue-grey, and if you pay much attention to detail you will be able to notice a purple tint along the scales as well. Predestine's underscales are a pale-ish blue-purple colour, and the same colour is used for the topscales as well. The frill is a similar blue colour to the tuft of fur found on the end of her tail. The spikes as well as the claws are an extremely pale blue, and her eyes are a mesmerising blue-violet. The two prettiest parts Predestine has to offer are her legs/tail and her wings. Her legs are long and shaped like regular IceWing or NightWing legs, however, as you go down the legs, they gradient into a gorgeous ice-blue. This feature can also be seen in her tail; slowly fading into a bright ice-blue. And the wings; the strangest yet the most beautiful of the subject's features. The wings are a dark blue, but the patterns on the underside are absolutely amazing. They appear to be a tiny galaxy, a supernova within dragon flesh, stars spread across like the night sky. The upper side may lack the inner wing's beauty, but look like a perfectly clear night sky, shining gently. ii. insert text here. B E H A V I O U R Predestine is usually quiet, and is not the kind of dragon to start a conversation with. She tries to avoid combat as much as possible, despite the fact her self defence isn't as bad as she believes it is. She is usually very wary of others and doesn't want to socialise with them. Predestine, however, is a fan of scientists. She enjoys having these dragons walk into her enclosure to clean up, feed her or play with her. She used to despise scientists but because she was determined to gain more room for her cell, so she tries to socialise with some of the scientists. Although her intuition didn't want her to get used to this, she eventually got used to it. Predestine highly dislikes the coliseum; the playground is more of her thing. She may tend to avoid other subjects who are busy playing with their trinkets or bathing in the pools, but since she is one of the smarter subjects, she spends her free time solving puzzles in the corner, in her faded form (more on that in abilities) so that others could not see her. iii. insert text here. A B I L I T I E S *'Faded Form:' This ability is inherited from Predestine's RainWing genes. Despite not being able to change the colour of her scales, she is capable of going into a 'faded form', as what the scientists refer to it as. During this mode she goes completely invisible, and everything she does cannot be heard. The first time this happened, scientists thought she had escaped, until they checked her microchip. **DISADVANTAGE: Predestine can't keep her faded form on forever. Like a RainWing, she has to recharge her scales every now and then in order to keep them fresh for the ability. Scientists have done this by creating a machine that warms and charges her scales while she sleeps through the night. The more opaque the scales are during this ability, the less energy Predestine has left. *'Future Telling + Backtracking:' Predestine, as her name suggests, can read the future. She is able to see what will take place in the future, and would usually make a worried chirping noise before an incident occurred with any of the subjects. Since discovering it scientists have used it to their advantage. Predestine is also able to see into one's mind and 'experience' what they experienced during a certain period of time. Scientists call this 'backtracking'. They also say that it's 'literal empathy' and that the subject is able to feel what one felt and did during a period of time. **DISADVANTAGE: Predestine is unable to see in the very far future. She can only see 2 years ahead of time and cannot search the future any further than that. Also, when she is backtracking another figure, she has a seizure (like how prophetic NightWings do when they have visions) and is unable to experience the real world until she leaves backtracking form. *'Smartness:' Although this isn't deemed as an ability, Predestine is one of the smartest subjects. She is capable of solving maths equations and puzzles, like the ones in the playground. Note: all these abilities were discovered through the subject's microchip. iv. insert text here. B I O G R A P H Y The scientists were working hard to create a subject for the embodiment of Selene. They were originally planning to use just NightWing and bull DNA for a subject with highly boosted powers and bull-like abilities and strength, however a scientist added RainWing and IceWing DNA by accident, which was meant to go into other subjects (who eventually got their DNA). This addition of new DNA highly decreased the bull genes, resulting in just the horns and tail tuft representing them. When Predestine hatched, the scientists were confused as to why she had IceWing and RainWing features. One suggestion was putting the subject up for execution, until the scientist who mixed up the DNA declared that it must've been his fault for this result, and pleaded to keep the subject. They eventually gave in and let the subject grow. Young Predestine was not fond of cells. She didn't enjoy the space they had to offer and several times she attempted escape. None were successful, however it was tricky to catch her as she used her faded form and foreseeing to make a run for it. She decided to stop attempting to escape and stay put in her compartment. Back then she was still shy of scientists, so she used faded form more often. Scientists, using the microchip inserted, managed to find out that the subject was still in the compartment despite it appearing empty. The scientists then built a machine which collects sunlight as a solar panel then lets out a beam of light that shines down on the subject's bed, keeping her warm. This is what helped the subject to feel better and less shy and have a highly decreased need to escape. Later on, they noticed that Predestine started making strange, sad-sounding tunes. Upon further research, and microchip identification, they found out that Predestine only made these noises 10-30 minutes before an incident happens with one of the subjects. This is what made them discover her future seeing. They also found out, through experimentation, that the subject can experience what others experienced in the past. This happened when a cleaner entered the cell to find her having a seizure. The cleaner asked anther scientist to further investigate this until they discovered what the truth about the seizure was; backtracking. When Predestine was introduced to the playground, she wasn't a fan of it. She tried to keep away from the other subjects with her faded form. But later on, the scientists created puzzles for the playground, and that was what encouraged Predestine to enjoy the relaxing free time away from other subjects. Predestine then remembered how she disliked the cramped spacing of the compartment, and therefore began to build a nicer reputation. She may be shy and small, but she started being loving to scientists and cleaners who entered her compartment, regardless of what their aim was. She used to dislike the fact she wanted to go down a scientist-affection path, but as she kept it going she got used to it. v. insert text here. I N C I D E N T S note: there are more incidents than this, but these are the most significant ones. :'Incident 01 | Escape Attempt (Failed)' :0 years :text :'Incident 02 | Escape Attempt (Failed)' :1 year :text :'Incident 03 | Escape Attempt (Failed)' :1 year :text :'Incident 04 | Missing From Cell''' :1 year :text :Incident 05 | Caught Sickness :1 year :text :Incident 06 | Seizure :2 years :text :Incident 07 | Bathtime :4 years :text :Incident 08 | Attacked Another Subject :5 years :text :Incident 09 | Title Pending :7 years :text :Incident 10 | Title Pending :10 years :text :Incident 11 | Title Pending :___ years :text :Incident 12 | Title Pending :___ years :text :Incident 13 | Title Pending :___ years :text vi. insert text here. I N T E R A C T I O N S :404-dV: Undefined. :912-sE: Undefined. :666-Be: Undefined. :Intricate: Undefined. :976-vW: Undefined. :728-Mn: Undefined. 796-hY vii. insert text here. P H O T O G R A P H Y Finally took an image. Took some attempts to capture it at the right angle. Edited to be made HD and transparent. Images taken/illustrated by others: Y33ts.png|[[User:Battywiings|Battywiings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters